hdmasters_referencefandomcom-20200215-history
Spell and Enchantment Classification
Alignments Alignments are the morality of a spell or enchantment. Valore - Spells and enchantments with the intent of good, and for a good end. Kevia - Spells and enchantments with the intent to cause harm, no matter the intent. Mundite - Spells to accomplish a task with no alignment. Fate - Natural and wild magic fell under this category, as well as some of the gods' magic. Orders Orders are the type of spell or enchantment. Incanta - A spell. Includes several types. Video Incanta - A spell causing something to come into existence. Recensi Incanta - A spell causing something to change. Posi Recensi Incanta - A spell moving something. Confirma Incanta - A spell causing something to strengthen. Attenuati Incanta - A spell causing something to weaken. Desern Incanta - A spell detecting something. Peribi Incanta - A spell causing something to be destroyed. Maledict - A curse. Auguri - An enchantment. Barri - Magic preventing something. Calma - A jinx, that is, a weak curse. Elements Elements are what the spell or enchantment jurisdicts. Pyrre - Also known as Thermi, Ustra, Flamma, Insendi, and Ignis, spells and enchantments of fire. Aero - Also known as Caelum and Oxi, spells and enchantments of the air. Terah - Also known as Geo and Lith, spells and enchantments of the earth. Hydrii - Also known as Aqua, Liqui, Unda, Fluma, and Mare, spells and enchantments of water. Lume - Also known as Lux, Luce, and Lychii, spells and enchantments of light. Nechri - Also known as Tenebris, Obscure, Nox, Mal, and Umbra, spells and enchantments of the darkness. Ambre - Also known as Lectra, Tech, and Fulmi, spells and enchantments of lightning. Pagi - Also known as Glace, spells and enchantments of ice. Sone - Also known as Vox, Strepi, and Tone, spells and enchantments of sound. Audi is a type of Sone. Anima- Also known as Ingeni, Vigor, and Phasma, spells and enchantments calling spirits. Aura - A rare magic manipulating elements. Opus - A magic used to accomplish a task. Fortuna - Also known as Victoria, spells and enchantments for luck or victory. Silva - Also known as Planta, Herba, Natura, or Viridis, spells and enchantments of plants and nature. Verum - Also known as Veritas and Fides, spells and enchantments to keep secrets, uphold the truth, or determine the truth. Visu is a type of Verum. Mendacia - Spells and enchantments to obscure and lie. Metalli - Also known as Ferro, spells and enchantments manipulating metal. Psych - Also known as Cerebro, Cogita, and Sententi, spells and enchantments affecting the mind. Sangui - Also known as Hemi, Dolo, Cruci and Cruor, spells and enchantments of the blood and causing pain. Toxi - Also known as Noxi, Venom, Virus, and Venen, spells and enchantments of poison. Arena - Also known as Harena and Sabulo, spells and enchantments of sand. Mirai - Spells and enchantments to see the future. Medi - Also known as Sana, spells and enchantments designed to heal. Chrone - Also known as Tempi, spells and enchantments of time. Ai - Also known as Amor, spells and enchantments of the emotion of love. Spera - Hope. A magic that can only be really used by the strongest of the gods. Kine - Also known as Motu, spells and enchantments of motion or teleportation. If the movement is of an element within an object rather than of the object itself, then it is of that element and not of Kine. Nucu - Also known as Radio, spells and enchantments using and manipulating radiation. Magus - Spells and enchantments manipulating mana itself. Grand - Spells and enchantments affecting the path of bodies in space. Requires an intense amount of power to be used on more than space dust. Rarely Used Olfacti - Also known as Odor, spells and enchantments causing scents, or spells and enchantments used to detect them. Sapo - Spells and enchantments causing taste sensations, or used to detect them. Usually culinary magic. Tange - Spells and enchantments causing textures, or detecting them. Outdated Fax - Includes both Pyrre and Lume. Vita - Includes both Silva and Terah. Hominis - Includes Spera, Ai, Medi, Sangui, Psych, Mendacia, Verum, and Fortuna. Levels Levels are the strengths of spells or enchantments. To be determined Sources Sources are the source of power for spells and enchantments. There are two types for enchantments and curses, and one type for spells. Primary Source The primary source is the source for casting a spell or enchantment. Mana - Mana spells are cast from the caster's own magic energy. Vita - Vita spells are cast from the caster's own life force. Sec-Vita - Sec-Vita spells are cast from life force, though not specifically the caster's. At-Mana - At-Mana spells are cast from magic energy in the caster's surroundings. Psy - Psy spells are cast from brainpower. Ur - Ur spells are cast from matter itself. Secondary Source The secondary source is the source for a curse or enchantment when it is inactive. Mana-Prime - Mana-Prime enchantments have the power within the original casting. Mana-Dor - Mana-Dor enchantments continually draw from magic power. Vita-Prime Vita-Dor At-Dor Psy-Prime Psy-Dor Ur-Prime Ur-Dor = Category:TLOTSS